Firework
by Mariposa Nightmare
Summary: Solos en el parque, en fin de año ¿que harán estos dos hasta que termine el año? Regular show dedicado a KiraiRei por su espectacular dibujo /art/Happy-New-Year-Morby-422681651 Morby


_**Firework**_

El silencio entre los tres era más denso que el colesterol en las arterias de Musculoso, solo era Benson dando las órdenes del día, pero esa en especial era algo increíble para el par de amigos. Después de todo ¿qué tan a menudo ellos dos se tenían que quedar a trabajar en año nuevo en el parque, mientras que los demás tenían el día libre?

-… es en serio Benson?-se lo había preguntado por sexta vez en ese momento el de ojos azules

- si Mordecai, en todo el año no hicieron casi nada por el parque; asi que hoy se encargaran ustedes dos solos de los fuegos artificiales que la ciudad nos encarga cada año- menciono el gerente del parque, mientras anotaba un par de cosas en su tablilla de hojas, apartando el lápiz de la tabla miro al par de amigos y dijo- y si meten la pata ¡Los despido!; así que buena suerte los veo el próximo año- tomando como última acción el subirse al carrito de golf e irse en dirección desconocida.

Rigby y Mordecai se quedaron frente a la casa, ambos con cara de estupefacción para luego mirarse a los ojos.

-wow!- gritaron ambos amigos mientras corrían en dirección a la casa del parque, celebrando a su manera. Atravesaron la puerta y al llegar a la cocina de la casa, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a llenar un par de bolsas con comida, y algunas cervezas.

-Rigby recuerda poner las uvas- decía el chico de cabello azul, mientras hurtaba un salami de la nevera; en respuesta el más bajo de los dos con un par de baguetes en los brazos hiso un puchero.

-¡tu eres el que esta en frente de la nevera, sácalas tu!- lo miro con una cara bastante divertida, en una típica mezcla de enfado y puchero de niño pequeño. Mordecai suspiro y dejando lo hurtado de la nevera en una bolsa, fue hasta donde Rigby se encontraba parado, llegando a ponerlo un poco nervioso. Con una mirada que podía decir "Eres un lindo idiota", paso un brazo por el lado derecho del de cola de mapache quien, se quedó mirando el pecho del más alto, aspirando el dulce aroma a lavanda de la ropa de Mordecai.

-Mapache estaban en el fregadero, en el recipiente con yodo*1- menciono mientras se alejaba de Rigby y le mostraba el recipiente de plástico repleto de uvas moradas, esto sumado al anterior acercamiento, lo hizo sonrojar de manera violenta; no pasando desapercibido para el otro chico, estallando en risas cuando vio a su querido novio en ese estado.

-Jaja no me digas que te avergonzaste por lo de las uvas- rio el peliazul

-¡Vete al diablo Mordecai!- soltó en un grito mientras se hacia el digno, terminando de guardar la comida que llevaba en brazos, y arrebatándole el recipiente de uvas al canadiense; inflo las mejillas cual niño pequeño y se sentó en el pequeño comedor de la cocina.

Mordecai volvió a suspirar acercándose de poco en poco a Rigby, el cual al seguir en su puchero ignoro las acciones del otro, y cuando el chico de cabello azul estuvo detrás de la silla, le dio un abrazo por la espalda.

Amigo eres muy lindo cuando estás enojado- y con ese gesto, Rigby simplemente bufo

Lo mismo dijiste cuando fue navidad, y te recuerdo que ni la pudimos celebrar al fin de cuentas- el pequeño dijo mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Mordecai, más lo único que logro fue que este lo apretujara más, y restregara su mejilla contra la de el.

Lo sé, pero es cierto… además si lo celebramos – respondió mientras que  
juguetonamente pasaba su lengua sobre la oreja del castaño, sin querer haciéndolo suspirar y sonrojarse mucho más que como lo había hecho con las uvas.

Usando toda su fuerza, él chico castaño se paró de la silla haciendo que el de ojos con heterocromia*2 se separara de él; y con mucha rapidez rodeo el comedor para quedar del lado contrario mirando a Mordecai a los ojos, y aun sonrojado.

¡¿Cómo puedes llamar celebración a hacerlo en un armario y borrachos?!- le grito mientras leves recuerdos le pasaban por la mente respecto a la noche buena, y de como es que Skips los había encontrado en condiciones no muy favorables.

Mordecai por su parte siguiéndole el juego a Rigby, comenzó a caminar en dirección al él, mientras el chico de ojos castaños se movía en la dirección contraria, para evitar ser atrapado.

-Pero te gusto bastante, que no recuerdas como me decías "Ahí Mordecai, ahh… ahh"- le recordó, lo cual hizo que el castaño se sonrojara más si era posible

-Viejo, no tienes que ser tan explícito en eso, además no recuerdo casi nada, ¡estábamos borrachos!- paro su "huida" para taparse la cara de la vergüenza que estaba experimentando. Mordecai apresuro su paso y lo tomo de la cintura en un abrazo de oso

-Bueno pues ayer estábamos sobrios y lo gritaste también – ese comentario acabo con los nervios del castaño, solamente haciendo que se derrumbara en los brazos de su querido agresor- ¿Por qué te gusta destruir mi auto estima?- lloriqueo el chico castaño hundiendo su cara en el pecho del contrario, mientras que le acariciaba el cabello.

-Porque me gustas, y me gusta molestarte- respondió con un tanto de humor en sus palabras, lo cual solo causo más lloriqueos de Rigby- pero en fin Riglloron, ya tomamos lo que necesitamos, así que, ¿qué te parece si jugamos video juegos un rato? aún es muy temprano para ir a la cabina de los fuegos artificiales- comento mientras que tomaba el mentón del pequeño para verlo a la cara.

-Está bien…-respondió y parándose un poco de puntillas logro darle un beso a Mordecai.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::Varias horas después : en la sala::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambos jóvenes estaban en la última parte de su videojuego, tocando los botones de los controles como desesperados, buscando hacer combos solo para ganarse.

-¡Vamos! ¡vamos!, ¡sé que puedes Lili!, ¡patéale el trasero a esa brasileña!*3.-gritaba como desesperado El chico con cabello azul a la pantalla, apretando un poco más en control entre sus manos, en cambio el de la cola de mapache con varias gotas de sudor en la frente, y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Finalmente solo un combo fue el vencedor.

-wow! Te gane viejo Lili es la mejor- grito el artista mientras hacia un mini baile de victoria

- Eso es porque siempre tu escoges los juegos, y yo ni siquiera me sabia los controles del personaje- dijo cruzado de brazos mientras se hundía un poco en sillón, Mordecai paro su baile para tirarse de lleno encima de Rigby y poner su cabeza entre las piernas del castaño

- No seas amargado Rigby, sabes que es lo bueno de ser el segundo lugar?-

- Que no hay un tercero y eso hace mi derrotar peor?- respondió

-No, que el ganador te debe dar un premio de consolación- y sin previo aviso e impulsado su propio peso hacia delante, Modecai tomo la boca de Rigby en un fogoso beso. Este como respuesta hizo de lado los controles de la consola y, tomo de los hombros al chico de cabello azul.

El beso paso de ser ardiente a ser dulce, un detalle que la pareja solo demostraba cuando ya no había nadie cerca; que si bien su relación no era un secreto precisamente, no es que fueran tan exhibicionistas cuando hacían "cursilerias". Lentamente ambos se separaron mirándose a los ojos, aun en la misma posición de cuando iniciaron.

-Dime Rigby…- tartamudeo el artista, mientras que lentamente tomaba la mano del castaño y se acomodaba para quedar entre las piernas del más joven.

-Si Mordecai…- sin evitarlo se sonrojo por la manera en la que termino estando su compañero.

-Te gustaría, no se… ir a arriba a estar un rato juntos?- pregunto atrayendo la mano de Rigby para plantarle un pequeño beso en el dorso. Y con un enorme suspiro este exclamo.

-Te refieres a tener sexo como locos?- una simple pregunta que hizo que el perfecto ambiente dulce terminara en una sensación de decepción para el otro. Mordecai con un puro estilo de Falp face, y una voz bastante triste y desilusionada respondió.

-¡¿Por qué siempre piensas que te voy a pedir eso?!- casi grito el peli azul

Inflando las mejillas el chico mapache, y con un pequeño enfado por la respuesta, este le exclamo.

-Pues no será, no sé, ¡será porque siempre que subimos, o que es simplemente un lugar desierto y sin rastro de vida me lo haces hasta que termino llorando y con el trasero al punto de sangrar! Pareces ninfomaníaco - recrimino el de ojos oscuros mientras en un movimiento un poco torpe trataba de pararse del sillón, más el otro chico se lo impidió, primero abrazándolo y tratando de hacer que se quedara quieto, pero esto no funciono y sin más remedio tomándolo del mentón y le planto un beso bastante salvaje.

Rigby al ver que el chico no lo iba a soltar hasta que se pusiera más tranquilo, colaboro con el beso que, al contrario del beso anterior había pasado de intenso y violento a, apasionado al punto de hacer hervir la sangre de la pareja, robándole pequeños géminos al menor. Al escuchar los gemidos nacientes en la garganta de su novio, por fin detuvo su acción, no sin antes soltar una risita burlona para este.

- Y dices que yo soy yo el ninfomaníaco, tú eres el que lo disfruta más- tras decir esto, el pequeño soltó un bufido cruzando los brazos

El peliazul lo único que hizo fue seguir sonriendo, y levantarse de aquel sillón, le extendió una mano al otro chico que seguía algo sentido por haber terminado ese contacto.

Sabes Rigby, tú eres muy tierno a tu manera- alejándose del castaño, caminando en dirección a las escaleras seguido de su compañero. Aun con su falso enojo comento algo al más alto.

Mmm y tú eres un dolor en el trasero cuando te lo propones Mordo- comentario que aunque Mordecai alcanzo a escuchar, no le interesó mucho. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación, llevándole un par de segundos de ventaja al de grandes ojeras; al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se detuvo a abrir la misma, dándole tiempo al otro de alcanzarlo.

Al llegar a donde Mordecai estaba, el pequeño de aquella pareja vio entrar al artista al cuarto, siguiendo los pasos del mismo entro y fue tomado de nueva cuenta por los brazos largos y un copo atléticos de Mordo. Y luego con la misma intensidad de los anteriores besos de aquel día lo volvió a besar, y a pasos torpes devorándose las bocas mutuamente lograron llegar a la cama del de cabello azul, cayendo en ella.

Mordacai quedo en sima de Rigby, la pareja detuvo su beso y se vieron a los ojos no por más de un par de segundos, para proseguir con aquel acto. El de ojos con heterocromia se quitó rápidamente la sudadera blanca y azul, junto con la camisa negra; al terminar susodicha acción metio las manos por debajo del sweter café del castaño, acariciando muy lentamente el abdomen plano del chico, sacándole un par de suspiros.

Hmm Mo..Mordo- esto hizo sonreír al nombrado, siguiendo con las carisias y levantándole más aquella prenda que solo le estorbaba en su tarea. Relamiendo sus labios, lamio uno de los pezones del pequeño y con la otra mano apretó un poco el otro, sacándole otro gemido.

Sintiendo la presión de su pantalón en su miembro ya despierto, abandono su labor para desabrochar su cremallera y bajar un poco la ropa interior que lo incomodaba ya bastante, y aprovecho para quitarle a su novio por completo la ropa de arriba. Pero Rigby lo tomo desprevenido e intercambio los puestos quedando esta vez el arriba, y quitándose rápidamente los pantalones rotos junto con su ropa interior, quedo desnudo en sima de Mordecai, el cual se sorprendió un poco con la acción.

Estas algo impaciente por lo que veo mapache- soltó con su típico tono de burla, pero el chico con ojeras no hizo caso y asalto la boca del artista, comenzando una pequeña guerra de leguas, mezclando sus salivas.

Saco la lengua de la boca del peliazul, y repartió pequeños besos y mordidas desde el cuello, pasando por las clavículas, para ir bajando por en medio del tórax, dejando más saliva y sudor que caía de su frente al pecho de Mordecai, que si bien se aguantaba los gemidos fuertes si soltaba de vez en cuando uno pequeño. Entonces sintió las manos de su novio bajando más el pantalón, al punto de por fin quitarlo y dejando expuesta su creciente erección.

El de ojos cafes, con un gran suspiro bajo la cabeza directo a la parte baja del peliazulado, soltando algunas pocas respiraciones cálidas, comenzó a lamer de poco en poco toda la zona del pubis para bajar un poco más y toparse con el miembro de su novio, y de una sola vez lo metió en su boca.

Ahhh! Rig…by- grito el artista pasando sus manos entre el cabello de el ya mencionado, para hacer que la felación fuera más profunda. Por su parte el castaño lamia y succionaba la masculinidad cada vez un poco mas fuertes, al sentir que le faltaba un poco de aire en los pulmones, se retiró por espacio de unos segundos, sustituyendo su boca por las manos, subiendo y bajando. Sosteniendo un placentero ritmo que sacaba sonoros gritos de placer al chico.

Repentinamente fue separado por Mordecai, y jalándolo un poco por la cintura quedo de nuevo cara a cara con el de ojos azul. Este ahora tomo la iniciativa tomando la erección de Rigby junto con la propia y masturbándolas juntas. Los gemidos de ambos llenaron el cuarto en cuestión de segundos.

La excitación de ambos estaba en un punto tal, que poco faltaba para que terminaran más el chico con ojeras paro la acción del artista, y paso a posicionarse sobre él, ahora solo masturbando el miembro de Mordecai, este se incorporó un poco sobre la cama, y miro

Pero Rig… te va a doler… no estas dilatado aun- logro articular entre suspiros, más el nombrado no le respondió y lo único que hizo fue sonreír a la par que se levantaba un poco, diciéndole una palabras de la manera más sexual que pudo concebir su mente.

Vamos Mordo, quiero tenerte dentro ahora …por favor - eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sin previa advertencia Rigby termino tumbado de nuevo en la cama, con el pecho en frente de la cama y dándole la espalda a su novio.

Ponte en cuatro- fue una más una orden por parte del artista que una petición amable, una orden que el castaño obedeció sin dudar, poniéndose a cuatro dándole completo acceso a su trasero- te va a doler- fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar su miembro en su mano y dirigirlo al recto de su amante, entrando rápidamente.

El chico castaño, gimió con un poco de dolor ante la intrusión; pero no demostró nada más ante el otro chico, quien no se detuvo solo con la penetración, sino que comenzó con las envestidas una vez dentro, proporcionándole una oleada de placer mezclada con dolor, el que se fue yendo cuando el tiempo siguió pasando.

Ahhhh mor ..de!... Ahhh! Mas!- gemia y gritaba el pequeño, lo cual hacia que el chico de cabello azul se sintiera más excitado. Colando una de sus manos por debajo el abdomen de su novio tomo la erección latente del pequeño y la comenzó a masturbar con más fuerza.

Volteo a Rigby dejándolo frente a el, aun unidos en ese acto tan instintivo e íntimo entre los dos. Besos apasionados, caricias y unas cuantas mordidas en el cuello se hacían presentes entre ellos. La velocidad subió entre los amantes, el ritmo de las envestidas era más fuerte, al igual que el latir del corazón de Rigby, fue cuando Mordecai noto que el momento de terminar se acercaba para el.

Ohh! Amigo me vengo!- Mordacai intento separarse pero el chico de ojos cafes se lo impidió

Termina dentro de mi…- fue una petición que el mas alto no dudo en cumplir, dando las ultimas envestidas para terminar con un gran gemido ronco; por una poca diferencia si compañero también termino; tras unos minutos el artista que se mantenía en sima del otro chico cedió al cansancio y se posiciono al lado de su novio .

Ambos agotados, sudados y manchados de semen; comenzaron a normalizar su respiración y una vez controlada esta se vieron a los ojos por espacio de segundos.

Y una sonrisa se dibujó no solo en el rostro de ambos, sino que también en sus corazones.

Eso fue …- dijo Rigby

…asombroso – termino Mordecai, mientras tomaba la mano del chico a su lado.

Rigby…-

Mhm?

Te amo

Y yo te amo a ti Mordecai

El ambiente se torno tranquilo, innudado de silencio, un bello silencio que fue interrumpido cuando el mas pequeño se dio cuenta de algo

Mordecai… ¿Qué hora es?-

Mmm déjame ver...- tuvo que pararse de su cómoda posición para buscar su celular, al encontrarlo y ver la pantalla rápidamente tomo su ropa y la de Rigby, lanzándosela de manera descortés.

¡Vístete rápido son las once!

Mierda!

Vistiéndose rápidamente, y corriendo un poco lograron bajar a la planta baja, mientras Rigby tomaba la comida, Modecai buscaba las llaves del carrito. Una vez encontradas las llaves y la comida puesta en el carrito, emprendieron rápidamente el mini viaje a la zona donde se encontraba la cabina de los fuegos artificiales.

Ahhh!- gritaron al llegar casi a punto de chocar con un par de árboles.

Mordecai, ¡la siguiente vez conduzco yo!- exclamo el castaño mientras bajaban del carrito

No te quejes, quedan diez minutos antes de año nuevo- respondio tomando parte de la comida. Caminaron solo un par de metros para encontrar la cabina de control.

Benson dijo que ya estaba cargada, que solo debíamos de prenderla y oprimir botones- recordó el más alto, a lo que el pequeño renegó.

¡Pues préndela!, ni que tomara más de dos segundos

Ok ok , ya esta ahora solo debemos esperar a que sea año nuevo- dijo el artista mientras sacaba su celular para ver la hora- ¡perfecto! ¡nos quedan dos minutos!- exclamo con alegría

Es la última vez que lo hacemos en una festividad, siempre ¡nos pasa algo!- le reclamo el castaño al peliazul mientras tomaba parte del baguete que llevaban

Uy si , siempre dices algo asi, y eres el primero que quiere más- el peliazul ahora simplemente se encontraba en frente de la cabina esperando la hora para comenzar con la tarea, pero de repente un pequeño golpe en la cabeza lo desconcentro, el objeto arrojado era una simple pulsera con una pequeña cuenta de ámbar como única decoración.

Volteo a ver a Rigby, que con una sonrisa mostrando una sonrisa de burla le señalo su muñeca, con una pulsera exactamente igual solo que con una piedra de aguamarina.

Por cierto mordo, se te olvido la pulsera

Mordecai suspiro poniéndose la pulsera, mientras el otro se acercaba a la cabina. El celular tomo de nuevo su atención al ver que la cuenta regresiva estaba a punto de iniciar. Rigby se acerco un poco mas a su novio y le tomo discretamente la mano, esto no paso desapercibido para el artista, que al sentir la mano del menor la apretó. Ambos jóvenes vieron el celular y comenzaron a contar hacia atrás.

Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno- dijeron al par, cuando llegaron al cero apretaron todos lo botones que pudieron, y de inmediato los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a salir disparados al cielo, formando bellos dibujos de colores.

Feliz año nuevo Mordo- dijo el pequeño acercándose a sus labios

Feliz Año nuevo Rigby- respondió el otro chico y termino con la distancia de los labios, dándose el primer beso del año.


End file.
